cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monegasque Republic
}} The Monegasque Republic is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 39 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Monegasque Republic work diligently to produce Iron and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Monegasque Republic will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Monegasque Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Monegasque Republic allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Monegasque Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Monegasque Republic has no definite position on trade relations. History The Republic was born when a referendum in the Principality was held to make the official cross-over to a Republic. While the citizens of the Principality had the same rights and privileges as people in the old liberal democracies in the Western World, the nation was a de facto Monarchy. The only major change instituted by the referendum was the name and reorganization of executive power to a President, away from the Prince. The Principality, and the new nation formed afterward, were able to avert many of the issues faced with the word after the destruction of most old world. A few days after the reorganization, the Republic joined LOSS, and entered the Pink Trading Team (from originally being neutral.) Since then, it has expanded greatly into southern France and Northwestern Italy. The economy is strong, and is based on high technological standards and excellent trading connections. Political Structure The Prince (who is still a son or daughter of the Grimaldi Family ) is the de facto Head of State (in a similar, but not the same fashion as the Queen of England.), and is beloved by the people. The President is the de jure Head of State and full Head of Government. He is elected every 4 years (and can only serve 2 terms), and runs an administration and government in the same style the Government of the United States was once run. After the election, he is offically asked by the Prince to form the government. The Judiciary, which is a independent branch of government, is headed by the Supreme Constitutional Court of the Republic, and its organization is subject to the Parliament. The Parliament consists of 500 members, all of which are directly elected by their home districts. The Parliament is the legislative branch of government, and creates and enacts all of its laws. (Same powers as US Congress.) The Republic holds the rights of citizens and the rule of law above all, and its ideals and principals are encased in the Constitution. Elections are paramount.